eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
3 World Star Contest
3 World Star Contest odbył się w stolicy Meksyku - Mexico City. Była to edycja normalna. Meksyk zdobył prawo organizacji po wygranej swojej reprezentantki Vanesssy Amorosi z piosenką Absolutley Everybody Miejsce koncertu 'National Auditorium in Mexico City "Coloso de Reforma" ' thumb|left|400px FINAŁ {| border=1 cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaaaaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 100%;" |- bgcolor=#d3d3d3 ! Miejsce !! Uczestnik !! Kraj !! Wykonawca !! Tytuł piosenki !! Miejsce !! Punkty |- | 1 || Kuba12 || Grafika:Paragwaj.gif Paragwaj | Celine Dion || Taking chances || 14 || 53 |- | 2 || Cherry || Grafika:Peru.gif Peru | Nicole Scherzinger || '' Baby love'' || 16 || 46 |-bgcolor="#FFDAB9" | 3 || BzyK || Grafika:Japonia.gif Japonia | Gwen Stefani || 4 in the morning || 3 || 89 |- | 4 || Rafalinsky1906 || Grafika:Mongolia.gif Mongolia | Fall Out Boys || Thanks for the memories || 22 || 35 |- | 5 ||Rafisko || Grafika:Meksyk.gif Meksyk | Garbage || The world is not enough || 18 || 42 |- | 6 || Zdenek || Grafika:Arabia.gif Arabia Saudyjska | The Last Goodnight || Pictures of you || 8 || 71 |- | 7 || _Taichi_ || Grafika:Indiep.gif Indie | Tuan Vu & Huong Lan || Tau Ve Que Huong || 24 || 22 |-bgcolor="#DCE5E5" | 8 || Ukraine || Grafika:Brazylia.gif Brazylia | Bellini || Samba de Janeiro '' || 2 || 100 |- | 9 || Studwroc || Grafika:Trynidad.gif Trynidad i Tobago | Toto || ''Africa || 21 || 35 |- | 10 || EuroMario || Grafika:Jamajka.gif Jamajka | Elliott Yamin || Wait for you || 15 || 47 |- | 11 || Micado || Grafika:Mauretania.gif Mauretania | Mandy Moore || Only hope || 6 || 72 |- | 12 || Asia || Grafika:Papua.gif Papua Nowa Gwinea | Kelis || Trick me || 12 || 56 |- | 13 || Natalcia || Grafika:Kanada.gif Kanada | ? || The movie || 19 || 42 |- | 14 || Marix || Grafika:Tunezja.gif Tunezja | Rihanna || Unfaithful || 7 || 72 |- | 15 || Arczi || Grafika:Australia.gif Australia | Hilary Duff || Fly || 10 || 61 |- | 16 || Neshko || Grafika:USA.gif Stany Zjednoczone | Sean Paul feat. Keyshia Cole || Give it up to me || 17 || 43 |- | 17 || Dawid93 || Grafika:Tajlandia.gif Tajlandia | Hinoi Team || Ike Ike || 13 || 56 |- | 18 || Języczek67 || Grafika:Kenia.gif Kenia | Madonna || Sorry || 4 || 76 |- | 19 || Serkan || Grafika:Kolumbia.gif Kolumbia | Christina Aquilera || Beautiful || 9 || 66 |-bgcolor="#F7F6A8" | 20 || Davioz || Grafika:Uzbekistan.gif Uzbekistan | Kelly Clarkson || Because of you || 1 || 104 |- | 21 || Wix23 || Grafika:NZelandia.gif Nowa Zelandia | Belinda Carlisle || La luna || 5 || 72 |- | 22 || Tysia91 || Grafika:Iran.gif Iran | Moby || Lift me up || 23 || 34 |- | 23 || Anzej || Grafika:Wenezuela.gif Wenezuela | Natalia Oreiro || Cambio dolor || 11 || 59 |- | 24 || Milca || Grafika:Jemen.gif Jemen | Green Day || Wake me up when september ends || 20 || 39